A NOBLE FREELANCER: The Hidden storm
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: Not good at summary full one inside. kind of dark at the start.*On HOLD*
1. PROLOGE

**A/N: This is one of many of fics I have planned.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HALO OR RED VS BLUE I ONLY WANT OWN A STORY LINE AND MY OWN NOBLE SIX/ FREELANCER.**

**PAIRINGS: NOBLE SIX X WASHINGTON WITH IMPLYED NOBLE SIX AND MAINE.**

**SUMMERY: RASHA-B312 AKA: AGENT STORM HAS RUN FORM THE DIRECTOR AND THE PLACE SHE ONCE CALLED HOME. ONLY TO BE LEAD TO REACH IN HOPES TO FIND HER OLDER BROTHER, ONE SHE HAD MEMORIES OF BEING TAKEN AT THE AGE OF THREE YEARS OLD. SHE BEING A MEMBER OF THE SPARTAN III PROGRAM GAVE HER WHAT SHE NEEDED. THEN SHE WAS RECRUTED AS A FREELANCER. SHE NOW RUNS FROM A CRAZY EX-BOYFRIEND, WHO WANTS NOTHING MORE THAN TO SEE HER SHUFFER. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HER BROTHER FINALLY COMES TO HER RESCUE WILL IT BE TO LATE AND WHAT IS UP WITH AGENT WASHINGTON BEING ON REACH PROTECTING HER AND NOBLE TEAM?**

**Armorment: Rasha(Freelancer) Storm**

**Helmet: CQC base**

**Right shoulder: FJ/PARA**

**Left shoulder: FJ/PARA**

**Chest: HP/HALO**

**Wrist:TAC/PAD**

**Visor color: SILVER**

**Kneegaurds: FJ/PARA**

**Armor Primary: White**

**Armor secondary: Forest**

**Weapons: Two Energy swords, and the M6G Magnam**

**NOBLE SIX RASHA**

**Helmet: ODST with the UA/CNM**

**Right Shoulder: HAZOP**

**Left Shoulder: JFO**

**Chest: UA/Counter assault**

**Wrist: UA Buckler**

**Visor color :Blue**

**Kneegaurds: FJ/PARA**

**Armor Primary: Forest**

**Armor Secondary: White**

**Weapons: DMR and the M45TS shotgun.**

PROLOGE

This was the last time he would lay a hand on her, beat her, and rape her. Rasha got ready for what Maine was going to do to her, she looked at the clock and waited with her hidden combat knife under her pillow. She closed her eyes and faced the wall, the door opened and in came Maine "Hello baby, sorry to wake you, but I want your body and that unborn child."he breathed.

She hated that he caused her to miscarry twice, she got the knife ready and waited just as he turned her over she struck out with the knife and cut his throat. She tried to take off out the door only to have Maine grab her and punch her in the stumic. She screamed and sliced again only to cut her own arm and his. Maine stopped moving so she got up and ran out the door and into Carolina "Fuck Storm what happened?"Carolina asked

"Maine, he tried to rape me again. I think he killed our baby again too."she said.

Carolina's eyes widened "Storm, I had no idea. Come on."said Carolina.

She looked at her second and nodded, the pair went to the infermory. The Doctor came in and looked at her "I'm sorry Rasha, but you lost your baby."said the Doctor.

She broke down right there infront of her second in command, this was the third child that belonged to Maine. The third child he didn't want and killed, Carolina hugged her as the Twins North and South Dakota with Texas, C.T, and New York came in. They had no idea what was going on, they knew about Maine beating her. The only thing that they did not know was that he had raped her and murdered three children "What happened?"asked North

"Maine, went to rape Storm only to pay for it dearly. He also has been raping her, form what I hear this is her third Miscarrage."said Carolina.

They all gasped and looked at where she sat knees to her chin "The Director has to do something."said South

"He won't I have already tried."she said.

That pissed them off "I'll kill him."said North

"Wait till Meta finds out."said Texas

"Wait dosn't he have a brother who is serving on Reach?"asked York

"Yeah, he is part of NOBLE team."said C.T.

Thats all she wanted to hear, she had tried to kill Maine and now they were going to kill her. They all looked at her "We have to get her out of here."said C.T

"I have a friend in the UNSC top brass."said North

"Jacob Keys?"asked South

"Yep, and Colonel Holland as well as Doctor of Harlsey."said North.

They had to get her out and soon before the Military Police got her. She looked at her loyal Freelancers "Thanks guys, for everything."she said

"You'll always be our leader Storm remember that. If you need us let us know."said York.

* * *

He would make her pay once he was well again he would kill her for what she had done to her. He would make her suffer and all those around her suffer the way he was, he would make her watch before he killed her. He was Agent Maine of the Freelancers and he would make her pay.


	2. NEW NOBLE SIX

**A/N: Here is the first chapter enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1: NEW NOBLE SIX**

She sat in the passanger side of the Worthog as the ODST drove her to her new post. For a three years she was on the run form the director and his wrath, Maine had made a full recovery and now she had a new job, and a team. All but one were men, all she knew that one of them was Meta's older brother and would be on the look out for her. She had heard rumors that the Freelancers had been trying to get intell on where she was. She knew that her friends would raise the alarm for her if those loyal to the Director found her. She held her helmet in her hand and looked at it. She had to change her armor alot, since she ran. She missed her Lancers. She put her helmet on as her new base came into view, lucky for her Colonel Holland hid the truth about her being a Freelancer. As the 'Hog' slowed to a stop and she got out and headed to the mobile base unit. She touched the back fin of a falcon and saw a Spartan loading a clip to his sniper rifle. She contiued and walked into the building where she found four more Spartans. As she walked forward she was stopped by an robotic arm.

She looked at its owner and looked at her she looked at her then to the man talking to Colonel Holland "Commander."said the NOBLE.

The one talking to Holland looked at her, she looked at him and then to the woman

"So thats our new number six."said the one over by the commander.

Once the commander was done he turned to her "Lieutenant."he said

"Sir." she replied.

There were good vibes coming off the team members, she followed the commander as he told her about the NOBLE members. She looked at Emile, he wore close to the same armor as Meta. Could he be the older brother of her Freelancer Meta? She got into the Falcon as Carter told her about leaving her lone wolf tactics behind "Crystal Sir."she replied

"Welcome to Reach."said the Scout.

* * *

He watched as the new NOBLE member boarded the Falcon, he was under orders to find Agent Storm and to bring her in. For two years they found nothing, and it looked like it was going to be hell to find her. He got on the Hornet that had Maine and Texas on board and followed them. Maine was pissed that Storm had gotten away with trying to kill him, she was trying hard to escape her fate. Just then Carolina came on the com "Maine, Return to base with Agent Washington Texas will spy on NOBLE team we have more information on Rasha that has the Director saken up."said Carolina

"It better be worth the leave."Maine said

"It Is Agent Maine, Only you return Washington stay with Agent Texas."came the voice of the Directior.

Maine swore and looked at him, he dropped them off and they began to move.

* * *

She felt like she was being watched, and did she hate that feeling. She, Emile, Kat, and Carter were on the ground looking for the destress becon that belonged to one of the missing fire teams. She kept watch over them, they could handle themselves, but she had the trainning of a Freelancer. She was told to move and she did watching her vector as she did, the building a head had heatsigs "Go inside the house six, go in quiet we're right behind you."said Carter.

She went in scilent and out the other side as Emile stood in the way as Jorge came in vie Falcon. A farmer came out of the building "GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW!" snapped Emile.

She looked at Emile and shook her head as Jorge talked to him she turned her head and saw black out the corner of her eye. Was it Tex? No way it could be? Tex was in Blood Glutch, wasn't she? If it was Texas then she had to leave the are. They all looked at her "Are you alright six?"asked Kat

"Yeah, I'm fine."she said.

She took point only to find the others and made her way to the next building. Then it happened it was the damn Covenant, this was not good at all. She opened fire and began to move on her targets when that black armor stood in her way. It was Texas and she was with the Director's favorate lapdog Washington. She relaxed her body, Texas would not do anything to harm her. Washington on the other hand would try something stupid "Who the hell are they?"asked Emile

"Shes not here Washington."said Texas

"Damn it The Director is going to be pissed."said Washington

"Who are you looking for?"asked Jorge

"None of your Concern."said Washington.

She looked at Texas who looked at her "DON'T YOU IDIOTS SEE THAT THERE ARE COVENANT HERE ON REACH? WHO IS YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER?"Kat demanded

"Lets leave them to it we have a Storm to find."said Texas.

She looked at Washington "I'll be seeing you again NOBLE."said Washington pointing at her.

* * *

The way the new NOBLE acted made him think, Texas had to be lying about Storm not being there. They left the NOBLEs alone and continued their search "Why did Storm try and kill Maine?"he asked Texas

"You wouldn't believe me, your Maine's bestfriend."said Texas

"Tell me Texas because I think that NOBLE is Storm."he said.

Texas looked at him and began to move, again "Maine beat and raped Storm, Wash."Texas told him

"Maine, did what?"he demanded.

He could not believe it Maine loved Storm more than anything "She was pregnant too, three times and all three times he killed them."Texas said.

He knew now he had to get that new NOBLE alone so he could find out who she was. If she was Storm he would drag her back kicking and screaming to find out the truth.


	3. THE WINTER CONTINDICY

**A/N:Alright Kids I now some of it is oocness but who cares. *Looks over at Emile and grins wickedly* wait until you guys see the nickname I have given Emile.**

**Emile:Why does that grin scare me?**

**Kat:Oh I like her already.**

**Carter:Get to work NOBLE.**

**Me:On it sir.**

**Jun: Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Jorge: Rasha does not own Red Vs Blue or Halo.**

**Texas:Red Vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**Master Chief: And Halo belongs to 343 studieos and Bungie.**

**CHAPTER 2: THE WINTER CONTENDANCY**

As soon as they got back to base the team was on edge not only due to the Covenant threat, but due to the appearance of Texas and Washington "Did you see the way the one in Black Armor looked at six. She was acting like she was protecting her from the other one."said Kat.

They all looked at her, oh how she did not want to open the old wound which was Freelancer. She looked at the Commander "Do you know what they were after?"asked Carter.

She looked at him and removed his helmet "Have you ever heard of a Project under the guidence of Director Leonard Church?"she asked.

Kat narrowed her eyes at her "Your mean Project Freelancer?"asked Kat.

Kat was a lot smarter than what she looked, she nodded "And you understand why I really don't wish to talk about it. Just know that the one in Black armor can be trusted."she said.

Carter wasn't saticefied "Lieutenant, spill it now."said Carter

"I rather not, to many painful memories."she said leaveing.

* * *

It was her she made the mistake and removed her helmet, it was her alright. He looked at her "Hello there Storm."he said.

Just then he felt a gun at the back of his head "Don't move."said a voice.

* * *

She looked up and saw Washington and someone in forest armor and a gold visor, that guy had no idea who he was dealing with "Put your helmet back on Storm."whispered Texas

"That Spartan is in trouble."she whispered back

"I know your there."said a voice.

She spun to see Kat "Its alright Tex."she said.

Texas deactivated her stealth "You have some nerve pointing your weapon at someone whos over your head NOBLE two."said Texas.

Kat lowered her magnum and placed it on the menetic plate, she watched as the forest colored spartan picked Washington up and haul him off "Don't worry Rasha, you'll be seeing him again soon both of them."said Texas.

She shook her head "Any word form Meta?"she asked

"Why don't you ask Meta."said Texas.

Kat looked at Texas and she smiled "Don't move Kat."she said.

Meta wraped his arms around Kat and purred "What the hell is he a spartan or a cat?"asked Kat

"Well he was your privious six."said Texas.

Kat's eyes widened "Max?"Kat asked.

Meta growled and looked back at the others and began to move, out of view as the rest of NOBLE team came out "YOU AGAIN!"said Emile aiming his shot gun at Texas

"Don't be stupid Emile."said Texas.

* * *

He woke up and looked around "You should not have come here Freelancer."said a voice.

He looked at the person "Doctor Halsely, the mother of all us Spartans."he said

"You look suprised Agent Washington."said Halsely.

The Spartan that captured him came into view, his eyes widened this was the last Spartan he expected to see here on Reach "Why are you after Rasha?"the Spartan asked

"Atmpted Murder of a Freelancer."he said

"She wouldn't have tried to kill someone unless she had good reason Agent Washington."said Halsey

"I hear that the one she tried and killed beat and raped her, most of all caused the lives of three unborn children."said the Spartan.

The Spartan circled him and puched him "Ow you fucking asshole that shit hurts."he said

"It was ment to, you were gunning after my little sister."said the Spartan.

Maine was in for it if he went after Storm now that her big legendary brother came in to view.

* * *

She looked at Emile "Emily, put the gun down or Texas will kick you in the fule louge."she said.

Jorge and Jun snickered as Emile went after her, only to be stopped by Meta "Max?"the rest of the team said shocked.

Meta groaned and nodded before looking back at Emile and popping him upside the head "Ow bro, and what happened to your voice."said Emile.

Meta wined a low wine and looked at him, as she turned around "Now six your going to explain what the hell is going on."said Carter

"You wouldn't understand a lot of it."she said

"She like us WAS a Freelancer, she was our commanding officer."said Texas

"I thought the director was the head of the Freelancer."said Kat

"No Rasha was the first of us."said Tex

"So she is one of you."said Carter

"Maine, her ex-boyfriend did somethings to her that only she can tell you when she is ready. She tried to defend herself and now the director wants her head. Meta, myself, and a few others loyal to her have been telling her when to hide."said Texas

"It was Meta's idea that I land here eventually."she said.

She knew how ever that Maine would come for her and that she was going to have to get NOBLE team ready. She looked at Texas "NOBLE ONE COLONEL HOLLAND IS ON THE LINE FOR YOU!"yelled an ODST

"If you'll excuse me."said Carter.

She looked at Texas "I know he saw you, if he gets a hold of the director."said Texas

"Well get the others loyal to me here we'll have a good old fashin ass kicking."she said

"What about the Covenant?"asked Jorge.

Meta growled "Give the Covenant a reason to be scared of some ghosts right Meta."she said.

Meta nodded his head "We'll be back in two days."said Texas

"What about Wash."she asked

"Give him a choise."Texas said.

* * *

After Texas and Meta left Carter returned "Where did they go?"Carter asked

"They went to assumble a army worthy of Reach."she said

"Well we have orders Sword base is under attack."said Carter.

It was time to rock and they had to move and fast, they could not let Washington free at least not yet.

* * *

**That is another chapter down.**

**Kat: Nice Rasha.**

**Me: Thanks Kat *High fives***

**Emile: Emily oh hell no! *Gets hit in the nuts by Texas* Oh, shit right in the jet pack.**

**Me: Thats all for the night folks please be kind and review or the Meta will get you.**

**Meta:*Hissess and growles while reaching for his brute blaster.**


	4. HER OLDER BROTHER 117

**A/N: Alrigh here is the next chapter so enjoy *SPOILER ALERT* Look who else is joining the party now 117 is all you need to know.**

**CHAPTER 3: HER OLDER BROTHER 117**

She and Kat went to restablish communications and to get the AA gun back on line. She got back inside of the warthog and drove back to the base to help the rest of NOBLE team. Something told her that someday soon Reach would fall, but for now they were going to try and stop it. When they reached the base she opened the gate and both she and Kat went in.

* * *

_**The Mother Of Intervention Project Freelancer HQ**_

Teaxs and Meta informed the Director that Washington was missing and Maine threw a fit "SHE IS DOWN THERE SIR I KNOW IT!"said the Maine

"Now Agent Maine, I know she is down there as well. We have a spy looking over Colonel Holland's shoulder."said The Director

"Texas, who attacked Washington?"asked Phillis

"He was waring Forest green Mark IV armor and had a gold visor. white numbers on the chest plate 117."she replied

"The Master Chief."said Maine

"It seems that John-117, is related to Storm by blood."said the Director

"Her brother sir."she said.

That got the directors attintion and quick "She told me that her brother was a Spartan II that she remembered ONI taking him when she was only three years old. Only she knew the diffrence."she explained.

The Director nodded and looked at Maine "Kill the Master Chief if he gets in your way. The three of you are dismissed."said the Director.

Meta went to get the others as she went to find York and Carolina. Oh she found them alright in York's room the door wide open and the sounds of their love making echoing into the hall.

She pounded on the wall "Get your asses out of bed and geared up."she said

"Damn Texas, what the hell do we inturupt you?"asked York

"The sun god is in danger."she said and left the area hearing York and Carolina scrambling to get dressed.

All the Lancers loyal to Rasha had gathered in the hanger "Rumor has it Sword Base is Under attack and Ra is in the thick of it. A new player has come into the game as well Ra's older brother 117."she said.

York's mouth dropped "Where's Wash?"asked C.T.

"He was going to hand Ra to the Director so 117 got his ass."she replied

"What the hell are we waiting for?"asked North

"Yeah. Lets go kick some covenant ass."said South.

Thats all it tool as they got into the pelican and headed for the ground of Reach.

* * *

She was watching the longswords go after the corevet class ship, as a mac blast hit it "Pretty isn't?"asked Jorge

"Yeah."she replied

"Someone should take a picture."Jorge added

"Maybe you should."she replied.

Jorge laughed _"NOBLE FIVE AND SIX, Get down here now Doctor Halsey wants to see us an command says were all hers."_came Carter's voice over the com

"Come again did you say Halsey?"asked Jorge

"Yes I did now get down here."

Carter ordered.

* * *

When they got down there Washington was in the middle of the room and another Spartan stood in the corner 117 was on his chest plate "Good to see you again Storm."said Washington

"Storm? whos she never heard of her I'm just a NOBLE."she said.

Doctor Halsey chuckled "Its alright now Rasha."said Halsey

"Yes Doctor."she said.

She removed her helmet and looked at Washington "You look like Meta and Tex kicked your ass."she said

"Bitch."Wash said.

Spartan 117 came out and decked Washington again "Its him."said Jun

"The Master Chief."said Carter.

She looked the Spartan two up and down and shrugged "I could take him."she said.

That got wired looks from her and she looked at them "What, I am just stating a fact."she said

"I'd love to see you try."said the spartan.

She looked at him and smirked "You want to go then lets dance."she said.

Jorge held her back as Halsey laughed and shook her head "Let them its a sibbling thing."said Halsey.

She looked at the spartan wide eyed "John?"she said.

Wash laughed and she slapped him upside the head "Hit me again Storm and see what I don't do to you."said Wash.

* * *

Rasha's eyes clouded over in furry as she spun on the Freelancer "YOU'LL DO WHAT WASH? BEAT ME? RAPE ME? OH YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE SHIT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!"she snarled and left the room.

He looked at NOBLE team all of them were wide eyed even the Freelancer, if any of them showed anger they hid it well save for Jorge he looked as if he was going to rip someone apart. He looked at Jorge "I'll go and get her."he said and left the room.

Even as a three year old Rasha would wounder off and find a place to clear her head he found her on the hood of a Warthog "Still running off to clear your head?"he asked

"Yeah."she said.

She had her knees drawn to her chest "Maine, will stop at nothing to get what he wants. The Director wanted nothing more than to controll me. He used Maine to do it, any time a mission went wrong I was blamed. Gods above knows I loved Maine, but over time he would beat and rape me. I told the counciler and the director."she said.

Her voice full of pain, oh how he wanted to meet this director so he could tare him apart. No one not even his sister had to go through this, he touched her shoulder "John, I'd rather die than to go back to that."she said

"Your a Spartan, Rasha and from what I have hear a damn good one."he said

"I know, but Maine will kill me and anyone around me."she said

"Let him try."said a voice

"Jorge."she said.

NOBLE team stood behind John "You have friends, you have a family Storm."said another

"Not more of you Freelancers."he said with a growl.

Rasha laughed a bit and smiled "Don't worry about that lot they're on our side."she said.

* * *

It had been three years since she had seen her loyal Lancers, all of them here made her feel safer "Ya know what I have an plan."said York.

She rolled her eyes "What is it Yorky?"she asked.

This caused the Freelancers to snicker as York gave her the finger "Agent New York, do you have the proper papers to fly that bird?"she asked.

It was like she was back to herself again "Oh Kiss my ass."said York

"What was that?"she asked

"Enough we have a covey problem and most of all a Maine problem."said Tex

"Do you know when he will be here?"she asked.

She turned around and went back into sword base "I am giving Wash a choise."she said

"Are you sure about this?"asked Texas.

She looked at Texas and then to Carolina "If he fucks up he is a dead man."said Jun

"I have to do this Texas."she said.

* * *

He was looking at his boots as Storm's words sank in, Storm had always been sad when she and Maine got into a fight. Could it be true? Could Maine really have hurt her? I made no scence. He looked up when Storm came back in "Wash, I have a deal for you."said Storm.

Storm stood in fornt of him "Making a deal with you Storm is like making a deal with the devil."said York

"A pretty devil."said North

"Lock it up you two."said Storm

"Yes Mom."said York

"Meta, the next time York makes a smartassed comment one good smack to the back of the head should work just fine."she said.

* * *

She circled Wash as he looked at her "State your Case Storm."Wash said

"Agent Washington, you do relize that we are having covey problem here on Reach."she said.

He looked at her "So I have seen."said Wash

"The deal is this, of course I can always have to kill you."she said

"Like you have the balls to kill me."said Wash.

She smirked and looked at him, she circled around him and looked at Texas who had removed her helmet "Storm, do you want me to handle him?"asked Texas

"Not yet Tex."she said.

She grabbed Wash by the hair "You have two choises Wash, Fight along side those who see the director for who he is or you can be taken out back and shot the choise is yours Wash."she said.

* * *

Rasha's attitude changed when she looked at him, her eyes had changed. She looked at him and then back to the Freelancer, she looked at him "Time for an attitude change."she said.

She picked up the Freelancer and slung him across the room, walked over to him "You know Wash, If I the balls to fuck up Maine what makes you think that I am not able to kill you."she said.

* * *

She picked up Washington and slung him aginst the wall again "I will never go back to Maine. I'd rather DIE!" she yelled.

Someone grabbed her from behind, she relized it was John "Calm down Rasha."he said.

She leaned against her brother and looked at Washington "Get her to the doctors."said Halsely.

John picked her up and took her, she was shaking "I believe she is having a mental brake down."said Kat

"No thats not it she is having flashbacks of what Main had done to her."said Texas

"Let me see the son of a bitch I'll kill him."he said.

He had to protect his sister now, and that is the last thing he needed with the Covenant on Reach.

* * *

**That is all for this Chapter I know Maine and Meta are one in the same, but for this I wanted them to be their own people.**

**Meta:*Purrrs***

**Please review or I'll sick Jorge on you.**

**Jorge:Why me?**

**Texas: Living breathing death threat remember.**

**Washington:Rasha, the director called and he called you a bitch.**

***This transmission has been termenated**.*


	5. WASHINGTON'S MISTAKE

**A/N: This is the next chapter in this fiction.**

**CHAPTER 4: WASHINGTON'S MISTAKE**

She looked at her brother as they all headed back to base, the doctors said that she was not mentily sound to be fighting. This made her laugh, she looked at her helmet as her brother touched her head "Are you alright?"he asked

"Not mentily sound they said."she replied "Shouldn't be fighting they said. The only way I will be me again will be when either I or Maine are dead."

John shook his head, as Kat laid a hand on her shoulder "Let them think what they will, I am suprised that Washington agreed to your terms."said Texas

"I think Meta gave him a choise."she said.

Tex looked out the side of the falcon as they neared NOBLE base, she looked at her brother. All she wanted to do was lay on her cot and go to sleep, Meta was in the Falcon with Jorge, Emile, and most of all the Commander. She leaned back and began to doze off.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

His little sister was sleeping soundly when they landed he picked her up and Kat showed him to her room. He laid her down as Kat put her helmet on the night stand "To think shes been through all of that is unbareable."said Emile

"Maine, better not show his face around here. If he dose I'll kick his ass."said Jun

"Good luck with that sniper boy."said the blond female in the cornner

"Freelancers, are as deadly as they come you have to catch them off gaurd."he said.

About an hour later Rasha came out of her room "Good your up."said Carter

"What do you need Commander?"she asked

"You, Jun, and Kat have a night op."said Carter.

She leaned against the wall and smirked "Might as well make it a party North and South are the best snipers that are Freelancers. Four Snipers will get shit done faster than just two."she said

"Shes right Commander."said Kat.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Her brother shook his head "II might as well go to."he said

"Your staying your jolly green giant ass right here John."she said.

There were snorts of laughter and then most of all afew fell out the door laughing "This Jolly Green Giant is about to kick his little sister's ass."John growled

"No offence Chief but she is a Brigider by all rights who follows who's orders?"asked Wash

"WHO ASKED YOU!?"she and John asked at once.

Washington came at her with a fist only to colide with Meta's chest plate "Worst punch ever, of all time."she said using Wash's favoriate line as Meta procedied to throw him out the base.

ODSTs and Mariens gathered to see the big ass Meta walk out the building "Its the Stay Fluff Marshmallow Spartan!"yelled an ODST

"Thats a damn Freelancer!"yelled another.

DXDXDDXDXDXDXDX

This was not his day. First, his punch ment for Storm lands on Meta. Second, Meta procedss to toss him out of NOBLE base. Third, Storm stole his line! What still ate at him was what Maine had done to her "Whoa there big guy, I meant nothing by it."he said

"_Snarl...growl...roar._"said Meta

"I get it, I shouldn't have done it. It was a dick move man I agree."he said

"Max kill him and get it over with."said Bone head

"You stay out of this bone head."he said.

Meta stopped and looked at the bone head of NOBLE team as he handed his gear to the Sniper "Oh really now a NOBLE. This will be easy."he said.

Meta shook his head and purred as the bone head walked over "I am Meta's big brother."said the bone head

"Could have fooled me your short comparied to him."Wash said.

(Insert Anime tick mark) The bone head was pissed now "WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLEN SMALL!"said the bone head as he decked him.

Everyone was laughing at NOBLE four's out burst "HEY SHRIMP THATS ENOUGH GET BACK IN HERE!"yelled Storm

"YOU WANT SOME TOO SIX?!"yelled the bone head

"Calm down Emile."said NOBLE's commander.

The bone head turned and punched him again before walking back into the base.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

She looked at Emile as he came into the building "Feel better bean sprout?"she asked.

Emile growled at her "Remember I'm not Wash I fight back."she said

"Don't poke him to much let him cool off."said Kat.

Emile sat down "Meta as soon as we get back we are going to have a talk."she said.

Meta nodded and hugged her purring real loud for all to heal "Tex, explain Meta's injury to his other family. And you!'she said pointing at her brother

"What did I do?"John asked

"You behave while I'm gone."she said.

Jorge laughed as they went out the door for their mission.

DXDXDXDDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

**Me: That went smooth.**

**Emile: You had me act like Edward Elric!**

**Meta:*Laugh growl***

**Washington: I feel like a puching bag.**

**Texas: Oh don't for get our shot out to the reviews!**

**Jorge: Thanks Agent Maryland for advice.**

**Master Chief : And Agent Mississippi for the Idea Rasha is working on that as we speak.**

**Me: I cannot wait to do that. Oh and for those of you guys that have X-Box Live Drop me a line my gamer tag is Rasha The Dark.**


	6. THE PLAN

**A/N: Alright here is the next Chapter, I have had a few questions and all of with have been about Meta and Maine being related. Don't worry I will get to that soon enough, all I want to is get this chapter up and plan my next move. Also I do have some stories that will be taken down. That have to be redone completely some of them others will stay put. By the end of this book I will figure out what stories I will redo and which ones I will remove all togeather. So here is the latest chapter to a NOBLE FREELANCER please enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 5: THE PLAN**

She had devised a plan that only her and handful would know of and Wash, was not one of them. She called in her team and her brother into the room, after what happened the day before with Washington the other Freelancers were keeping a close eye on him and keeping him out of the meeting. Emile looked like a kicked puppy "Whats wrong man?"she asked

"Nothin, just thinking about Max and I's missing half brother."said Emile.

She nodded as she took a seat "I have a plan that will either get some of us hurt or killed."she said

"Oh joy."said John

"Hush and let six speek Chief."said Jorge

"Whats the plan?"asked Carter

"Meta will act like he has betraied us."she said.

This got wired looks form everyone in the room and John looked pissed "How are you going to make it look convincing with out me killing someone?"asked John

"Meta, knows where all my injuries are. Maine won't know that he knows."she said

"To dangerous you could get put out."said Carter

"No disrespect Commander, but we have no other choice in this. Maine needs to think I am badly injuired by Meta to trust him."she said.

Carter shook his head "I can't hear this, Colonel Holland would throw a bitch fit if you get injured."said Carter

"Hes already agreed to my plan and has sighned off on it too."she said

"HE DID WHAT?"asked John

"Chill John, jeez."she said.

She looked around at her team mates then to her brother as Meta walked in "You kill her I kill you."said John and Emile at the same time.

She looked at the two then to Meta who held his hands up and looked at her "Do I have to kick some ass around here or are you going to pay attintion."she said.

Meta walked over to her and knelt down beside her and gave some grunts and growls with a few low purrs "Alright lets get this show on the road."she said standing up and grabbing her helmet.

She walked outside to see the other Freelancers gone and in hiding as Meta proceded to throw her outside. She landed hard as the ODSTs tried to reach her "STAY BACK!"she snapped.

They all stopped and looked for Carter and the others to rush to her aid, she looked at Meta "Well Meta what did you find?"asked a voice that made her blood run cold the bastard himself...Maine.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

This was crazy! Meta was throwing Rasha around like a ragdoll. She threw a few puches as another Freelancer circled the fighting pair. Meta hit her in her left side and she fell to her knees "John, wait."said Texas.

She was hiding out of the way "Why?"he asked

"All part of the plan remember we have to act pissed."said Kat.

Meta held Rasha know as the other walked over and removed her helmet "Hey baby, its been what three years?"the Freelancer asked

"You're going to be sorry the both of you."she said and spat on the other one's visor.

Jun got into view "WHAT THE HELL? COMMANDER SIX IS IN TROUBLE AND NEEDS HELP!"yelled Jun.

He wanted to puch the loud mouth "SPARTANS ASSIST."said Carter and they charged out leaving the Freelancers.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Meta was tackled by John and Emile as Maine began to drag her by her hair only to have Kat, Jun, Carter, and Jorge in his way "Awww, how sweet your team is trying to protect you."Maine said

"Maine, I wouldn't push them to far including Jorge."she said.

Maine laughed as John tackled him "Rasha, put your helmet on."said John

"Alright."she said.

She was getting ready for the fight of her life she had to wound Maine to the point of retreat. Meta was charging her she dove and got her helmet putting it back on. She looked at him and gave a slight nodd, he grabbed her and threw her into John. She and her brother looked at each other and nodded as they stood up.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

From Jun's cam the sibblings stood back to back mirriored fighting stances as Meta and Maine charged them.

**Huston we have a cliffy two new agents are soon to be brought in the next chapter.**

**Jun: Good work Six.**

**Me: Really?**

**Emile:*Sips on his ice tea.***

**Kat: We have to deal with the Director and soon.**

**Me:Tell me about it.*Picks up spartan laser***

**Carter:See you next chapter.**

***Transmission terminated***


	7. THE TRUTH IS OUT!

**A/N: Alright Kids here is the next chapter, but first myself and the others want to get something done. This is for all you who have left comments (Both good and Bad) for this story! And for you guys who are a big help I will PM you so we can collaborate on the sequal to this story when it is finished!**

**Kat: Shout out six.**

**Carter: Get to work Noble.**

**Alright, first are the good reviews WingGundamZero98: Thanks for the review good guess but read the chapter.**

**Freelancer Mississippi: *Hugs from everyone* You are the best and your idea gave me the best fight chapter with more to come. That is why I am adding you to the roster of the freelancers in my other HALO x RVB crossover A Sniper's Lover series: Florida's Decision.**

**Agent Maryland93: Thanks for the advice you are the best:)**

**Emile:Now for the flamers.*Cocks shotgun***

**Alright I did say I'd sick Meta and Jorge will deal with the flamers.**

**Anotamous: Read the damn story you iggit!**

**Jorge:Well put.**

**Meta*Growls then purrs***

**Alright guys onto the next chapter kids.**

** CHAPTER 6: THE TRUTH IS OUT.**

She and John stood side by side as Maine and Meta circled them "Meta, you take the brother I'll take Storm."said Maine.

She looked at Maine and got ready "John, take Meta. I'll deal with Maine."she said

"Are you sure, Maine could hurt you again."said John.

She looked at her brother and shook her head "I'll deal with him. I have so once."she said.

Manie charged her and she blocked his punch, she turned and brought her elbow into his rib cage. She then sent around house kick into the side of his head which Maine caught with ease, he slammed her into the ground and put her into a head lock little did Maine know anything he said was going to broad catsted to every UNSC on Reach "Why struggle you will have pleanty of time to struggle when I am raping you."said Maine.

A fire inside her roared to life "NEVER AGAIN!"she yelled.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

He couldn't believe what he had just heard out of Maine's mouth, Maine did rape Storm. He was seeing red now, with out thinking he rushed outside and takcled Maine. He was so pissed off with Maine. Why would he do that to her? Rasha was pure energy and beauty. He pounded on his best friend as he heard voices screaming at his stupidity as Maine finally got him off of him "Why Washington, you are my friend why attack me?"Maine asked shocked at his actions

"You hurt her, if I would have known I would have taken her from you along time ago. I would have protected her from you. I moved out of the way when you said you wanted her. I love her and always will, but because of you she is scared to trust another man other than those who are her friends. You made the WORST MOVE OF ALL TIME!" he said yelling the last part.

Maine just laughed at him, and pulled out his Magnam and aimed it right between his eyes "Any last words old friend?"asked Maine.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Did Washington just confcess his love for her? Was she imaganing things? Wash was right about one thing she was scared of falling in love again. Maine had fucked her up in every way imaganable. She trusted her team, brother, and friends. Maine was now aiming his Magnam at Wash's head "NO!"she yelled and fired on him first.

DDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDX

He knocked Meta down and looked over to see Maine holding his side "YOU LITTLE WHORE!"yelled Maine.

That got him so pissed off he was going to kill him, he looked at Meta who was running to Maine's aid. The two jumped and he ran over and watched as a Pelican with the two on the back lift up and out of their reach, a good thing too he wanted the bastard dead. He turned his attintion to Rasha and walked over "Are you alright?"he asked

"Other than halucinating that Wash said that he loved me I'm fine."she said

"Maine, won't let this go Storm."said Washington

"We'll be ready when he comes."she said.

DXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXD

She went to stand only to stumble and get caught by Washington, she blushed madly under her helmet as he picked her bridle style and took her to the infurmary. She was scared and blushing like a bride on her wedding day what was next Emile hopping down on one leg saying 'I'm a pretty lady'? The doctors came into the room and told Washington that he was no longer needed as they began to remove her gear. They gave her a seditive as they checked her over.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Carter came into the base shaking his head "Rasha, has two brused ribs and a dislocated shoulder."said Carter.

He looked over at Agent Washington as Carter looked at the Agent "And you, you ever do anything like that again I'll shoot you myself am I clear?"asked Carter

"Crystal."said the Agent.

It would only be a matter of time before Maine came back and gunned after his sister, Rasha had to get over her fears and fast. Washington may be the only hope of protecting her, he had to leave soon and need to make sure Rasha was safe.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

**That is all for this chapter boys and girl enjoy and most of all be safe out there. Most of all Flamers will have Meta and Jorge to deal with.**


	8. THE RETURN OF THE STORM

**A/N: I am sorry it has taken so long to post the latest chapter for this story so here it is enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: The Return of the Storm**

He staied outside and looked at the med bay, Rasha was still recuperating from her injuries. He looked over at NOBLE who watched him like a hawk especialy the team's sniper and Jorge "Take a picture Wash, it'll last longer."said a voice.

For the sixth time today she was out of bed "RASHA, DO I HAVE TO CUFF YOU TO THAT BED!"yelled Carter

"BLOW IT UP KAT'S ASS COMMANDER SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'D ENJOY IT!"Rasha shot back.

He snorted as Emile fell to the ground laughing "I'll get her."said York

"Oh, my its a little Yorky coming to put me back in bed I am so scared."she said.

Something about her was diffrent she wasn't the scared spartan that she was...Storm!

The Freelancer commander that didn't take shit from no one had reawakened, did he feel sorry for NOBLE now. She looked at him "AGENT WASHINGTON!"she snaped.

He stood erect and at attintion "Sir?"he asked

"Bring me _MY_ armor."she said.

He knew what armor she spoke of "YES SIR!" he said and grabbed York who was frozen in place.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

She looked over at NOBLE "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FIVE LOOKING AT?!"she demanded

"Six, have you lost your mind?"asked Jun

"No, I have not NOBLE 3. I just relized one thing...I have to kill Maine and the Directior and if the Covenant are in my way,hehehe, they'll get it as well. Noble Six is gone commander."she said.

North and South stood beside her "Sir, I think she is in a whole new gear."said Jorge.

She looked at Jorge, she had great respect for the Spartan II "A Storms comming commander, in three days. Question is will NOBLE stand With it or fail in protecting Reach?"she asked and went back to bed.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Three days later

She woke up and saw Washington looking at her "Rasha, I..."he began

"Don't apoligize Wash, its not your fault you didn't know."she said

"I feel some what responsable, I should have told you from the begining how I felt."he said.

She looked at him and sat up, she swung her legs over and onto the floor "Wash, that might be true, but the Director would have ended your life. I guess, I had feelings for you that I kept hidden even from you. I didn't know how you felt about me and if I did I didn't want you to get hurt besides. Whats life with out risks right?"she said

"Whats life with out your Team watching me like a hawk."he deadpanned.

She laughed a little then stood "Its time Wash, for to long I have acted like a scared little girl. Running from something that should fear me."she said

"Let the storm become still and gather its strength, and strike with a fury that nothing can get away from."he said

"Who knew you had a way with words Wash."she said

"What is your command sir?"he asked.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

He waited for her orders "Remove your helmet Agent Washington."she said.

He didn't hesitate at all, he removed his helmet and she walked over to him it was 0500 in the morning so NOBLE was still asleep with the rest of the Freelancers, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. His helmet fell from his hands and instinct took over, he wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him. A storm brued inside of him, one he long since held back. No longer as his toung darted out and found its way passed her lips, he would be the protector she needed, the Spartan to order around, her shield. When the kiss broke he rested his forehead against hers, her eyes the color of a magnams barrel "Now Wash, get me my armor."she said

"As you wish my Storm."he said and left her.

DXDXDXDXDXXDXD

She looked at the suit infront of her it had been three years since she last wore it. She looked it over and smiled "The Storm has returned and the Director best watch himself, because once I'm done on Reach with the Covenant I am comming after his ass."she said.

When she had finished putting her armor on Dutch, an ODST looked at her and gasped "The face to that armor Emile is going to flip shit."said Dutch

"Let him flip shit, if he tries anything I'll sick Meta on him."she said.

She walked out with her helmet under her arm and saw the look on Jun's face. Indeed NOBLE had seen her armor four years before, just a year before her brake off from the freelancers "Ah, Commander."said Jun

"What is it 3?"asked Carter

"Ah, remember the Freelancer Emile got his ass kicked by."said Jun

"Yeah, what about it if I see that bitch.."Emile said.

Carter came out and looked "You might want to restate that Emile, because said Freelancer is Six."said Carter.

Emile came out and saw her "Holy shiiiiiit, Rasha was the one?"asked Emile.

She put the helmet on and Emile went to 'Fliping shit'. She just chuckled as the freelancers and everyone else laughed at Emile's antics it was indeed a day when The Storm returned.

**That is all for this chapter folks, remember flamers will have Meta and Jorge on their ass:D**


End file.
